


You are mine, and mine only

by noemiluisa



Series: Citrus Saburouta [1]
Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: F/F, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:37:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5262674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noemiluisa/pseuds/noemiluisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After witnessing Matsuri and Yuzu's kiss, Mei decides that it's time to claim her own property.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are mine, and mine only

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Citrus nor its characters.

Mei arrived home carrying the bags full of food she had just bought. She slammed the door behind her, her head slightly bent downwards as she was feeling rage course through her veins. The bags hit the floor and a loud crack signalled that one of the eggs had broken. However, Mei didn’t mind at all; at this point all she could think of was that bitch’s lips placed on **her** Yuzu. She remembered the way the pink-haired girl had looked at her while taking possess of something that only Mei had owned until then. It wasn’t coincidental, surely that girl must have known who she was since she clearly appeared to be pleased by the fact that Mei had witnessed such a scene.

But why? And who was she in the first place? How did she know about her? If she had been a friend of Yuzu, Mei would have probably known her, unless…it could have been an old acquaintance, in which case it was only natural that Mei knew nothing about it. After all, she hadn’t taken care to investigate about Yuzu’s past. She had thought that everything which had been in Yuzu’s life before her had been completely erased by her presence. Evidently, she had been wrong and now she was paying the consequences of her carelessness.

_Hell, why should I care about who she kisses with? It’s not like I'm her guardian or something…I just told her that we should be only sisters…_ With her thoughts still confused she turned to pick up the bags, only to discover that the food was now in a complete mess due to the broken egg. _Crap!_ She spent the next 20 minutes trying her best to clean up without making it even worse; she wasn’t good with food and above all she wasn’t in her right state of mind to do that kind of work.

Again, she thought about Yuzu, she hadn’t been too far from home so most likely she was going to get there very soon, unless she had chosen to spend the night somewhere else, the thought of which made Mei twitch with anger. She couldn’t accept it after all, she couldn’t even bear to imagine it. In an effort to calm down she lied on the sofa, her knees bent next to her chest, her teeth unconsciously scratching the edge of her nails. She hopelessly tried to convince herself that probably there was no meaning to that kiss, that it was just the little usurper trying to get Yuzu’s attention, she had nothing to worry about because Yuzu was totally head over the heels for her after all.

Still, as she deeply inhaled shutting her eyes close, the image of the two kissing each other readily flung into her mind. She clenched her teeth and a low growl escaped her mouth. This was insane, she was known to be the emotionless, cold-hearted council president. Always respectful of the rules, never losing her temper or wavering in her decisions. Yet, in truth she was a vulnerable girl, subjugated by her own desires. She went back to the kitchen to get a glass of cold water, which she frantically gulped down as she heard the door open.

‘I'm home!’ Yuzu happily announced.

Mei did her best to hide her concerns and anger, which threatened to take over again, as she greeted her.  ‘Welcome home’.

‘What’s wrong?’

_Everything, starting from the fact that you kissed a girl who is not me._ Mei clenched her fists and swiftly said, ‘Nothing’.

‘You have a…uh…strange look’.

‘Maybe because I'm starving?’

‘Ah, I'm sorry, I was late…I’ll go make dinner straight away…’ She rushed to the kitchen without a further word, while Mei went to sit on the sofa again. The dark-haired girl appeared tired to her sister’s eyes; she must have overworked again as usual.

On her part, Mei was lost in her mind, one side of her thought that it was better if Yuzu had found someone else. After all, they were sisters and thereby they had almost no hope for a future together. Moreover, she had been unjustifiably cold towards her sister, she had used her and treated her bad, she had played with her feelings and it wasn’t Yuzu’s fault if she had finally chosen to be selfish and enjoy her life without Mei. Still, it pained her to know that she was seeing someone else, that she was being taken away from her. Deep inside she still hoped that this was all a misunderstanding. Surely, if she had asked Yuzu would have cleared all of her doubts, she though while absentmindedly scratching her head. To think that she had gotten home feeling so proud of Yuzu since her older sister had scored very high on the last test. She was planning to make the evening special but somehow now she felt that it was meaningless.

Yuzu, on the other hand quickly finished cooking; putting all efforts in what she was doing she had been completely focused on the food. She felt guilty after that evening’s events, even though it wasn’t her fault at all. Besides, Matsuri had always been clingy to her, the fact that she had kissed her was completely meaningless as she felt no attraction for her at all, in the end it was not like with Mei…

She sighed at the memory of their lips brushing against each other, Mei’s words still echoing in her head. _‘There was no meaning to it…we shouldn’t try to become more than sisters…’_ Yuzu’s heart sunk deep in her chest at the painful memory; she gulped and returned her attention on the food. ‘Mei, it’s ready. Let’s eat’.

The other girl didn’t reply and silently went to sit at the table, Yuzu filled both their bowls and then sat on her chair. ‘Itadakimasu’ she said before hungrily assaulting the food. The dinner went on very quietly, no words could be heard coming from either of the two sisters. The only exception was the continuous noise produced by Yuzu’s peculiar way of consuming the soup. Finally, they both finished and Yuzu rose to clean the table while Mei rested on her chair holding her daddy’s bear.

She was stalling; she didn’t feel strong enough to ask for the truth. If Yuzu was going to tell her that she was past and forgotten in her life she wasn’t sure she would have been able accepted it.

Meanwhile, Yuzu went on washing the plates while glancing at the TV. A love soap appeared on the screen and Mei passively pretended to be too deeply absorbed in her thoughts to mind it, her gaze lost. Yuzu on the other side of the room attentively followed the conversation and inadvertently thought about hers and Mei’s future. Even if they had been lovers they could never have married. So, it was better to just let it go…

‘Yuzu’  Mei called her.

Yuzu startled, abruptly taken out of her thoughts ‘Y-yes,’ she managed to say in a shaky voice.

Mei calmly announced, ‘The results are in from the test, you are in the 97th place…’ _and I'm so proud of you_ she thought, though she kept the last part to herself.

‘Eh?!’ Yuzu was astonished, Mei had just started a conversation with her. She went on blabbering something about gramps while trying to clear her mind. Why on earth would Mei talk to her unless strictly necessary? She was even more surprised when Mei complimented her cooking skills. _Is this a new way of bullying?_ Anyway, it was the first time Mei had showed interest in communicating with her, she had better do her best to keep the conversation going. ‘You know Mei…’ she started but was soon interrupted.

‘Why were you home late today?’ Mei didn’t dare to look up as she said that, she didn’t want to lose her mind again. She could feel the anger burning deep inside her but kept her eyes fixed on the table while tightly gripping the bear. Her tone sounded neutral, yet her feelings were not.

‘Aah sorry. I run into an acquaintance. Someone I babysat years ago’.

_You see,_ Mei thought, _there is nothing to worry about, she is not trying to hide it…_

‘She was kind of my little sister’.

Mei’s hand twitched, she felt jealousy grasp her heart as the memory of that evening came back to her mind _‘You are my one-chan alone’_ those words; that pink devil had dared to call Yuzu one-chan. Not only that, she had even claimed that Yuzu was her own property…this was too much for Mei to bear, Yuzu was her one-chan and **hers** alone. She silently rose as Yuzu went on talking, but she wasn’t listening anymore. The only thing driving her now was her instinct to protect her territory. She didn’t like sharing. Mei unexpectedly hugged Yuzu from behind while the blonde was still washing the plates.

‘Mei…?’ Surprise hit Yuzu as her face quickly reddened, her heart beating faster, the sudden closeness to her stepsister visibly affecting her. _Why is she hugging me?!_ Mei’s feelings were growing instant by instant, she didn’t want to lose Yuzu, she couldn’t take it. Between anger and jealousy a shade of fear appeared. ‘Weren’t we gonna stop doing these things?’ came Yuzu’s reply. Even though she had said that, Mei could feel she was aroused by the contact. In the end, Yuzu’s body couldn’t help but betray her sister’s true feelings. Unfortunately for Yuzu, Mei wasn’t in the mood for reasoning, she knew it was bad to do that. So far, she had always been the first to pull away but this time she didn’t want to risk to lose her, she needed to mark her as her property. It was extremely selfish and unfair but Mei had already accepted her twistedness long ago.

She bent her head and slowly brushed her lips over Yuzu’s neck, slightly sucking on the skin. ‘Uwaah!’ Yuzu’s couldn’t avoid reacting. Mei took advantage of her sister’s weakness to slid one hand below her shirt.

‘Stop...’ came Yuzu’s weak protest. But Mei didn’t want to stop, she didn’t want to give her up to some lower lifeform.

All of a sudden, Yuzu managed to turn around and with a flustered face she screamed ‘I'm holding dishes here that’s dangerous!’

It was a weak excuse, still Mei felt rejected. A bitter taste filled her mouth but she kept silent until the ravaging emotions quieted down in her chest. Then, finally, she said in a detached voice ‘For sisters…this is just normal right?’ Her mind was again on Yuzu’s kiss with that girl who claimed to be her “sister”. 

Yuzu was confused by Mei’s words and wondered on what to answer. She was too slow though, the dark-haired girl left the room before she could utter a single word. _Damn. Why am I always so vulnerable to her touch…and she said we should avoid this and then she is back at it again…seriously I don’t get her, does she enjoy playing with me?!_ The plate she was holding slipped through her fingers and loudly fell on the floor breaking into a thousand pieces ‘Crap’. She kneeled down to clean it and as she did so tears started falling. ‘Jesus, I'm sick of this…’ she said to herself rubbing her eyes.

Back in her room. Mei stared at the floor, her knees growing weak. She let her body slide along the door and sat on the ground, her head bent onto her crossed arms. It was painful, the feeling of being rejected and the increasing fear of being alone again. She had grown accustomed to Yuzu’s warmth and she didn’t want to be thrown out in the cold again. She let out a little gasp as her thoughts got darker and darker…she wanted Yuzu to love her, to belong to her, to need her. It wasn’t enough to know that she already got an advantage on her body, she wanted more. She quickly resolved to make Yuzu understand whom she belonged to that very night and with that thought in mind she got up and went to change.

When Yuzu finally got to her room after cleaning the kitchen, she found Mei still up, her hands holding part of her weight as her hips leaned against the edge of the desk. She was staring at her, with that so-fucking-hot stare only Mei could manage to give her. She almost instantly blushed, hot blood rushing through her veins. Mei smiled, a tentative smile, which hid some self-satisfaction behind it.

_I bet she is secretly enjoying what effect she has on me, damn…_ Yuzu thoughts were becoming more and more confused as the raven-haired girl slowly approached her. Yuzu held her breath as Mei stopped right on front of her, only an inch form her face, so close that the other could feel her warm breath on her mouth.

Mei’s lips were slightly parted, in a very suggestive manner. She rose her hand to let her fingers gently slide through her sister’s blonde curls. ‘So…have you got your hands free from any plate now?’ Yuzu couldn’t answer, her throat suddenly too dry for her to speak. ‘…‘cause I have thought of a better use for them,’ Mei whispered to her ear leaning forward, her right hand taking hold of Yuzu’s left one as she placed the blonde’s palm on her own chest.

Yuzu’s eyes widened in surprise, her beat rhythm quickened. ‘M-Mei what are y…?’

The other stared at her, dark eyes piercing the green ones. ‘I thought about this, you want me right? I want you as well, we shouldn’t try to restrain our feelings for each other’.

Hot waves invaded Yuzu’s body as she realised what Mei was saying, her happiness reaching a peak. ‘You want me…?’

Mei lightly laughed, ‘I thought it was the only thing which was obvious’.

‘Well no it is not…uh…’. Mei had started caressing her neck with her right hand while using her legs to pin her against the wall, her eyes focused on Yuzu’s lips.

‘Mei…I don’t think we should…’

_You are talking too much._ Mei abruptly cut her off by leaning forward to kiss. Her soft lips clashed on Yuzu’s in a rather forceful way. At first, the blonde was too startled to react, but soon the feeling of Mei’s mouth took the best of her and she was eagerly parting her lips to welcome Mei’s tongue. The younger girl breathed in Yuzu’s scent before sinking her tongue deep inside her mouth. She explored her, savouring the taste. Yuzu clearly was turned on judging by how her body was reacting, automatically arching to seek contact with Mei’s.

On her part, the dark-haired girl was enjoying this quite a lot as well. She bit Yuzu’s lower lip eliciting a moan form her older sister, which made her giggle in satisfaction. Then, before she could go too far, she interrupted the kiss and retreated, all the while never breaking their eye-contact.

Yuzu looked like she had just been deprived of oxygen, her eyes wide with desire, her mouth still open and her breaths short and fast. ‘Why…?’ her voce was hoarse, filled with need, but Mei could hear a faint note of pain behind it.

Her eyes softened ‘I don’t think this is the best position to be doing this’ _It’s better if I get her to the bed before my legs give me away._

‘Oh…’

Mei grabbed her right hand with her left one and pulled her while retreating to the bed. With a swift turn of her wrist, she made Yuzu swirl around exchanging their positions. Then she pushed forward until Yuzu felt her knees touch the edge of the bed. Mei’s eyes were shining, though their colour had darkened from the desire which was now flowing through her body. She pushed the other down on the bed, promptly following her. Mei’s hands were now resting to the sides of Yuzu’s body while her legs intertwined with Yuzu’s, she leaned down again to kiss Yuzu’s lips, then she moved sideways liking her jaw. A soft moan escaped Yuzu’s lips; Mei glanced at her noticing that her dear sister had closed her eyes, the temperature of her body steeply rising. Mei went down following the curve of her neck, slowly running her tongue on the white skin. ‘I want to taste every single inch of you,’ she whispered into Yuzu’s ear making the other shiver with lust.

‘Meei…’

The raven-haired girl had slid a hand just below her sister shirt, her slender fingers exploring her belly. Then, too soon, she removed it, causing Yuzu to breathe deeply as she opened her eyes. It was clear that she feared that Mei was going to stop at any moment.

‘Don’t worry, I don’t have the slightest intention of stopping any time soon,’ the younger girl adamantly stated. Yuzu didn’t seem too convinced by her words so Mei went back to her previous occupation, sucking the skin on her neck, while her left hand was occupied twirling Yuzu’s hair this time. Then again, she raised her head, looking into Yuzu’s green eyes. Her sister was completely lost in her gaze.

Mei glanced down, moving her left hand to the buttons of Yuzu’s shirt; she stared back at the blonde while slowly undressing her. She took her time, seductively smiling at Yuzu while never breaking the contact between their eyes. When she finally got rid of the shirt, she pressed her lips on Yuzu’s again, now more demandingly. She didn’t waste any more time and unhooked the bra freeing Yuzu’s breasts.

The older girl squeaked as Mei’s hand squeezed one of her breasts while her mouth quickly closed the distance from Yuzu’s lips to the other breast. She played with her nipple, breathing on it before taking it between her teeth and then sucking. Yuzu couldn’t help letting out a gasp as her chest arched upwards. Mei’s hand traced the curve of Yuzu’s hips, reaching for her skirt’s waistband. She removed the clothing garment thus leaving Yuzu practically naked had not been for her panties. She placed both of her hands on Yuzu’s hips, slightly pushing down while placing part of her weight on them. She arched her back looking for the blonde’s lips at the same time as she removed the last strand of clothes which was blocking her way to Yuzu. Once she had the other girl completely naked in front of her, she stopped for a brief instant, simply staring at her.

_I am going to make sure you’ll remember this, every single detail._ She ran her tongue on her lips before bending downwards to kiss the exposed skin of her sister. Moving slowly, she traced her way to her lower belly, around her navel then lower. Her hands caressed Yuzu’s legs gently spreading them apart. Yuzu’s eyes were shut close but soon opened as she realised what was going on.

‘Mei…’ her voice was full of pleasure yet there was also hesitation, she was embarrassed at the thought of what Mei was doing to her.

‘Mmm…’ Mei seemed thoughtful as she climbed to the upper part of Yuzu’s body again. ‘Say Yuzu,’ she started placing her index on her sister’s mouth who gulped. ‘Aren’t you enjoying all of this?’ Her older sister could only stare at her, slowly nodding in assent. Mei adjusted her black hair while nearing her head to her ear ‘Would you like me to stop here?’ she whispered.

All air escaped Yuzu’s lungs, she panted ‘N-no…please, Mei…’

Mei slid her left hand down, between Yuzu legs. ‘Seems someone is particularly eager’.

Yuzu blushed even though her whole body was already so heated that her face’s colour didn’t change much. ‘Mei…please…’

Mei pushed one single finger inside her, gaining a pleasurable gasp from the other girl. She looked at Yuzu directly, sinking into her green eyes while rhythmically moving her hand. She was keeping her pace _very_ slow, she had no intention of letting her sister peak so easily. First, she needed to make sure of a couple of things.

‘M-mei…’

‘I am wondering…what _exactly_ were you doing after school with that girl…?’

‘I…just…played….games…’

Mei’s eyes narrowed, her hand moving a bit faster now to accommodate Yuzu’s movements as well. ‘Games…’ she repeated adding another finger. Yuzu gasped, her eyes widening.

‘I meant…killing zombiiiee…’

‘Ah I see…anything else interesting?’

Yuzu shook her head, shutting her lips tight. _I cannot tell her, she would hate me._

‘Is that so?’ Mei’s warm breath reached Yuzu’s cheek right before the girl felt Mei’s lips possessively crushing onto hers as if to claim their own property. ‘Tell me the truth, Yuzu,’ Mei demanded looking straight into her eyes, her thumb now slowly grazing her sensible clit.

Hearing her name on Mei’s lips, Yuzu could only oblige her command. ‘We… _she_ kissed me…’  She finally manged to say, in an agonizing tone, her eyes quickly adverting to the side, tears forming at the corners.

‘Yuzu…look at me’. The poor girl turned to face Mei, who was staring at her with a fiery gaze. _Could she be jealous? No way..._

‘What did it mean to you?’ Mei’s voice was hurried as well, she was suffering. On one hand eager to know, scared to hear on the other.  

‘N-nothing…I swear, I…she forced herself on me’. She bit her lips to not add ‘ _like you did’_. Her hips twitched and pushed against Mei’s hand demanding for more pressure, but Mei had not finished yet, she needed to keep Yuzu a little bit more suspended in time.

‘Did you…enjoy it?’ she asked a bit hesitant.

‘It…it couldn’t have felt…good, b-because it was not you…I like you, Mei…aah’

Mei had heard enough about that, she knew Yuzu wasn’t lying and the thought of her sister being forced to accept someone’s sexual desires repulsed her. _It must have felt terrible, I’ll make sure that you feel as good as you have never felt before._ ‘Yuzu…’ she said, her voice broken by her heavily breathing ‘…I want you to feel good’. Y

uzu grabbed the sheets while Mei moved down again, this time not stopping. She reached the same spot as before, siding her fingers with her mouth. She licked Yuzu, teasing her, slowly circling around her clit then taking it inside her mouth.

Yuzu screamed, inarticulate sounds coming out of her lips. Mei had on final thing to ask her, she stopped for a brief moment while her sister recovered a bit of breath before saying, ‘I am the possessive type…I guess. You are mine, Yuzu…’ she locked her eyes into hers ‘…and mine only’ she concluded.

‘…I…am…yours…’ Yuzu repeated panting while the raven-haired girl had resumed her movements. A smile curled on Mei’s lips, she sucked on Yuzu genitalia suddenly quickening her pace. ‘Aah…’

‘Call my name,’ she said.

Yuzu’s hips shook in uncontrolled movements while the blonde girl came, crying out Mei’s name. when she finally went quiet Mei slid out her fingers going back to her side, Yuzu looked at her with dreamy eyes. Mei looked back at her as she licked her own fingers. ‘I expect payback for this,’ she said making Yuzu blush before claiming the blonde’s lips in a passionate kiss. 

 

 

      

 


End file.
